Vocaloid Song TF:P One-Shots
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: One-Shot song fics using Vocaloid songs for the TF:P cast, me, Nichole, and Alanis. For info on me, Nichole, or Alanis, please look at the first page labeled as 'Info' on my story "Dark Nightmare".
1. Heat Haze(Kagerou Days)

**One-shot for Nichole and Jack(TF:P). **

**Song:Heat Haze(Kagerou Days)**

**By: Miku Hatsune**

**'Thoughts'**

* * *

**_On August 15th, 12:30 in the afternoon,_**

**_The weather was incredibly nice_**

**_And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun_**

**_I spoke with you, for I had nothing else to do._**

Jack laughed as Nichole spoke with him, the heat some-what burning his skin. Nichole laugh along with him. The girl gasped a bit before giggling as a cat ran up and jumped into her lap.

**_"Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer,"_**

**_You boldly murmured while petting a cat._**

He watched as the cat purred when the hyper girl petted it. Smiling as he saw Nichole sigh in happiness.

**_Ah, you pursued that cat as it ran away from you_**  
**_And what jumped out was the traffic light that changed to a glaring red!_**

"Nichole!", he called as he saw the light turn red.'Why did you follow it Nichole?', the boy thought as he was about to try and stop her.

**_Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed_**  
**_Your scent, now mingled with sprayed blood, choked me_**  
**_In the haze of lies, the haze of heat laughed, "This is all real!"_**  
**_With that, like a cricket's sound being disturbed, the light blue of summer darkened away._**

Jack's eyes widened when it happened. Staring at her bleeding form. Glancing up, he saw a darker, shadow version of himself. He felt tears starting to for when the other him laughed, when suddenly, he blacked out.

**_I woke up upon my bed to the sound of a ticking clock_**  
**_What time is it now?_**

The teen gasped as he sat up in bed.'Was it just a dream?... What's the time?' He looked at the clock.

**_On August 14th, sometime past 12 in the morning_**  
**_I recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket._**

'August 14th, huh? Strange... I thought I heard a sound before.' Jack thought.

**_But, y'know, it's a little strange._**  
**_Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this same exact park_**  
**_"Why don't we go home now?" The second you stepped off the pathway,_**  
**_Everyone surrounding us turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths_**

Nichole giggled and ran ahead of me,"Catch me if you can!"

Jack was about to follow when he suddenly heard screams. Looking at the other people around him, he saw them pointing to the sky. Jack sighed and looked up, his eyes widened.

**_From the sky, down dropped an iron pole that pierced your body straight through_**  
**_The sound of windchimes and your ripping screams filled the spaces between the park trees_**  
**_In this unnatural scene, the shimmering heat laughed, "This is the real thing!"_**  
**_As my vision blurred away, I glanced at your profile, and thought I saw you smiling_**

"Nichole"!", Jack yelled. He ran towards here only to stop. The shadow. Again. No... Not Again! Jack was about to speak when he suddenly started to black out, but not without seeing what looked like a smile on Nichole's face.

Nichole was saying something, but the boy couldn't make it out. Jack fell into complete darkness.

**_Countless times have had me black out in the laughing heat like this_**  
**_This cycle has repeated for decades. I'd realized that a long time ago._**

'This has been happening for to long. I should of known this had been happening over and over again a long time ago. Will it ever end?', Jack had thought.

**_In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending._**  
**_Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist._**

'There is an end, and there is only one. This won't go one forever.'

**_Suddenly, I pushed you aside and jumped into the street; at that moment, the truck slammed into me_**  
**_Your eyes and my twisted body were like hazy reflections of_ the_ blood that sprayed everywhere_**  
**_If that praiseful heat haze laughed, "Serves you right!" again_**

Jack smiled lightly as he started to fall to the ground once the truck hit him. He looked at his hyper crush and saw a pained and horrified expression on her face.'Lets see the shadow laugh now.'

**_Then this would be what you'd call a normal summer day._**  
**_But all of that ended today._**

But the dark version of him only showed tears forming. When he looked back at Nichole, he saw something that horrified him. Behind her, a shadow version of the girl appeared.'No, not her now!', the boy thought.

**_On August 14th, a girl awoke upon her bed_**  
**_And she said,_**

**_"I failed this time, too..." as she cradled a single cat._**

Nichole woke with a start as she sat up in her bed, her cat mewing. She picked up her cat and felt tears forming.

"I failed again..."

'No... I'm sorry... Jack.', she thought.


	2. Yellow

**One-Shot about me and Bumblebee(TF:P). Also, this will switch between mine and Bumblebee's POV. Oh, and Bee can talk in this.**

**Song: Yellow**

**By: Miku Hatsune**

**'Thoughts'**

* * *

**_I wonder when it was that your laughter seemed so far away._**  
**_It's too soon for my happiness to end._**

(My POV)

I frowned as I listen to the conversation between Optimus and Bumblebee. So Bee was leaving for a dangerous mission? To spy on the Decepticon?But... I don't want him to... What if he's caught? Or worse... Killed? The next day we all said goodbye to the yellow bot... Well, except me. I couldn't bear the thought on Bee dying on the mission. My happiness might end.

_**I can no longer recall the endless tears,**_  
_**The listless mornings,**_  
_**And the words we exchanged.**_

(Bumblebee's POV)

I wish I didn't have to go on this mission... I'll miss everyone. But, where was Dark? I asked Optimus where she was and he told me that the girl was in her room. He allowed me to go to her to say bye.

Walking to her room, I knocked on her door.

"Come in.", came a muffled voice.

I went in only to see the human teen sitting on her berth/bed and not looking at me.

"I was wondering where you were. Weren't you going to tell me goodbye?", I wondered aloud.

"...I... I don't want you to go. If you die on this mission, then I fear that I might go completely insane, forget everything."

My optics widened before I gave the girl a soft smile. kneeling down, I picked her up.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to... But I will come back."

"...Promise?"

I nodded."I promise."

Once that was said, we headed back to the others. I smiled at everyone, glanced at Dark and then left.

**_To bring back your smiling face..._**  
**_I sing over and over without stopping._**  
**_My song passes through the countless nights,_**  
**_Until the day my wish is granted._**

(My POV)

It had already been 3 days since Bee left... But I haven't given up on him yet. I know he'll keep his promise. He always does, so he will... Won't he?... No, stop being negative. I will not let myself give up. I will keep going and won't loss my faith in Bee.

_**I pick up and gather those abandoned and those broken melodies.**_  
_**Once again I place my magic apon them.**_  
_**To bring back your smiling face,**_  
_**I will never stop singing.**_  
_**I wish apon a star,**_  
_**Until the day my thoughts have reached you.**_

(BumbleBee's POV)

I groaned as I felt my spark growing weaker and off-lined my optics. I'm not sure how much longer I'll last. I had gotten caught while spying on Starscream when he was revealing his plan to get energon.

"Hurry! Get him out of here! We'll cover you."

'Optimus?'

After about several earth hours I fell into complete darkness.

(My POV)

My eyes widened as the Autobots came in with Bumblebee in tow, for the yellow car was all beaten. No... He has to be ok... He won't die... I'm sure of it... I shook my head and followed Ratchet as he took Bee to the med bay.

"Ratchet, will... Will he be ok?", I asked quietly.

Ratchet glanced at me then back to the injured bot, "I'm not entirely sure... But I will try to do what I can."

"...I'll help you."

Ratchet was quiet for a moment before he gave me a small smile,"Alright."

Don't worry Bee... We'll get you up and running again... I hope.

_**It's to soon to add a period,**_  
_**I still have many things to tell you.**_  
_**Bring back the light of that morning one more time,**_  
_**Everyone is waiting to return to that place.**_

(Bumblebee's POV)

I could see nothing but darkness... I could only hear the sound of machines and voices. Who was speaking?... I need to online. I still have to much I need to tell everyone. Especially Dark. I promised that I would return. I won't break it. I refuse.

**_The glowing yellow morning._**  
**_We will never forget._**  
**_Let's stop and clap to_**  
**_To an endless shower of sound and light._**  
**_To bring back your smiling face..._**  
**_I sing over and over without stopping._**  
**_My song passes through the countless night,_**  
**_Until the day my wish is granted._**

(My POV)

Alanis had been trying to comfort me while Ratchet worked on repairing Bee. So far, she was failing. Would he be ok? He promised that he would come back. If he doesn't online then his promise will be broken. I looked up when Ratchet walked out of the med bay.

"How is he?", Nichole asked.

"He's alright. He's online."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes."

We all walked into the medical room. I smiled lightly when I saw Bumblebee sitting on the medical berth. Thank Primus he's alright. I thought he wouldn't make it. I just stood back and waited for the others to talk to him then leave. Once me and the yellow bot were the only ones in the room, I walked over and hugged him.

"I missed you.", Bee stated.

"I did too... You scared me. I thought you were offlined for good."

"Well I didn't. I kept my promise."

I smile,"Yeah."

I'm happy he was alive...I didn't want to lose anyone. I already lost my life. Now I can keep going on with my life.

* * *

Me: Dooooooooooooooooooooooone!


	3. Po Pi Po

**One-Shot for Miko, Jack, Raf, and the rest of the gang. Yeah... To many po pi po parts, so those are skipped until I re-write it sometime. I had a hard time finding translated lyrics. Which means this will be short and maybe humorous... If I don't mess up.**

**Song: Po Pi Po**

**By: Miku Hatsune**

**'Thoughts'**

* * *

**_Come on, dink this!_**  
**_You like vegetable juice, don't you?_**  
**_I've decided that you must, right now!_**

(Alanis's POV)

I yawned as I lay there watching tv. Suddenly, Miko popped out of nowhere making scream in surprise and making me fall off the couch. Ow...

"Hi!", Miko cheered.

I yawned again,"Hi." I looked at her and saw that she had a bag."What's in the bag?"

She grinned,"Vegetable juice from my home in Tokyo."

"Oh."

"Sooooo...", she took out a bottle of purple juice.'That's vegetable juice?!

"Have some!"

**_So drink up! My vegetable juice_**  
**_Costs 200 yen._**

(My POV)

I covered my ears when I heard a scream come from where Alanis was. Looking up, I saw her run over with a exaggerated, fearful, expression on her face. She ran and hid behind me.

"Alanis?", I questioned.

"She's torturing me!"

"Who?"

"Miko! She's trying to get me to drink purple vegetable juice.!"

I looked at her dumbfounded. She was afraid of... drinking vegetable juice?

"Oh Alanis~! Come have some. I din't spend 200 yen a bottle for nothing~!", I heard Miko call in a creepy voice.

'Scary'.

**_It'll agree with you, vegetable juice._**  
**_Light-bodied, vegetable juice_**.

(Nichole's POV)

I watched as Miko walked over to Alanis and Dark. She was trying to get Dark's cousin to drink purple vegetable juice?... I know how Alanis feels. I hate the taste of that stuff. Alanis squeaked and ran over and behind me. Wait... Oh Slag No!

"Come on. It will make you healthy~. Same goes to you Cola(Nichole's nickname)."

The next thing we did made everyone in the base cover their ears or audios. We screamed.

**_Most of all, what I recommend_**  
**_Is the green vegetable juice._**

(Normal POV)

Dark watched as Miko chased the 2 girls all around base. At one point, Miko stopped and handed the half insane girl a bottle of green vegetable juice, saying she recommended it. Then she went back to chasing her friends, scaring them half to death with vegetable juice.

Dark shook head head in annoyance and opened the bottle of green liquid. She took a sip and sighed. She didn't see what was wrong with the juice. It tasted fine. So why did her companions overreact when they were offered the drink.

Alanis and Nichole ran behind their guardians when they just walked in. Talk about wimps.

**_Vegetables!_**

Cliffjumper and Wheeljack smirked and picked them up. They were about to thank them when they were suddenly placed on the ground again... Right next to.. MIKO! The girls screamed while Miko did an evil laugh which made me smirk.

**_They're bursting with life!_**

**_Now you are too!_**

**_Come to love vegetable juice!_**

Talk about a burst of life. The 2 frightened girls didn't need to drink it to the same way.

"Come on! You'll love it!"

"NO!"


	4. Wanna Die

**One-Shot for Me, Alanis, Nichole, and our Guardians. Characters are somewhat ooc.**

**Song: Wanna Die**

**By: Miku Hatsune **

**'Thoughts'**

* * *

**_On a bright and sunny day, Feeling superior in self-indulgence,_**  
**_Feeling bad for that and yet, Your acting happy like its,_**  
**_Raripapa!_**

(Normal POV)

Cliffjumper, Optimus, and Wheeljack frowned as they saw Alanis, Dark, and Nichole left the room hiding their sadness with a smile. 'What just happened?', they wondered. They wanted to check on them, but decided against it.

**_You brood instead of talking, many people pretend to be depressed._**  
**_I'm tired of pretending to care and_**  
**_Always tring to cheer you up!_**

The 3 girls stopped talking to them and stayed in their rooms. Everyone worried at first, but after a few weeks everyone stopped caring. They got sick of how they were acting.

**_You wanna die? Go ahead and die._**  
**_No one will care if you are gone,_**  
**_You wanna die? Go ahead and die._**  
**_I've had enough of you,_**  
**_You can go die now._**

More time passed and the girls friends; Arcee, Jack, Miko, and Raf; started losing their temper with them. They told the trio to die if they were so upset. Said no-one would care. Only when they realized what they had just said, did they start apologizing frantically.

**_You say I don't understand,_**  
**_But how am I supposed to if you don't tell me?_**  
**_You say leave me alone, let me die,_**  
**_But you don't want to be alone._**  
**_Looking over what people say,_**  
**_It really isn't your problem, is it?_**  
**_You just cry out loud and cut your wrist,_**  
**_Could you just stop that?_**

(Cliffjumper's POV)

I growled as Nichole started shouting that I'll never understand what she's feeling. But, she never tells me.

"I guess it isn't your problem though, huh?", she whimpered as she put a knife to her wrist.

'Where did she get that blade?!'

Shaking my head, I growled and knocked it out of her hand.

**_You wanna die? Go ahead and die._**  
**_No one will notice when your gone,_**  
**_You wanna die? Go ahead and die._**  
**_Your life is horrible so,_**  
**_You can go die._**  
**_You wanna die?_**  
**_Oh, your still alive._**  
**_Why are you still here if you want to die?_**  
**_You wanna die? Go ahead and die._**  
**_If you wanna die then_**  
**_Go ahead and die._**

(Wheeljack's POV)

I growled at Alanis when she cried about wanting to die. That was it. I'm fed up with this.

Now at my breaking point I growled," You want to die? Then why are you still alive?! Go die already!"

_**You don't wanna live, But you don't wanna die.**_  
_**You don't even know what you want to do.**_  
_**Don't ask me what to do.**_  
_**Just shut up!**_

(Optimus's POV)

I clenched my hand. How can she say that?... Dark... You want to die, but you also want to live?

"What do I do?!", the half insane girl cried.

"Shut it!", I growled,"Don't ask me!"

**_Live, die? Say it aloud!_**  
**_You wanna die? Go ahead and die._**  
**_No one will care that you're gone._**  
**_You wanna die? Go ahead and die._**  
**_Do what you want. Go ahead and die._**  
**_You wanna die? Oh, your still alive?_**  
**_Live or die, Decide already!_**  
**_You wanna die? Go ahead and die._**  
**_If you don't want to die,_**  
**_Live with all your might!_**  
**_Don't give up._**

**_You wanna die?_**  
**_You wanna die?_**  
**_You wanna die?_**  
**_You wanna die?_**

**_Live with all your might!_**

(Cliffjumper's POV)

"Live!", I said,"Don't give up!"

Nichole looked at me with wide eyes. More tears fell and she tackled me into a hug as best as she could.

(Wheeljack's POV)

I picked up Alanis and hugged her.

"Live...Don't die. I don't want you to die.", I whispered.

Alanis looked at me and was quiet for a few minutes before she nodded and hugged me back.

(Optimus's POV)

I picked the crying girl and hugged her.

"Please... Don't give up. Live with all your might."

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes. I thought she was going to refuse, but that thought was broken when she gave me a happy smile, tears still pouring.

"Hai!"


End file.
